The Phantom
by Ranko twin
Summary: PotO AU YAOI. He lingers in the cellars of the Opera house like a ghost that has not found peace on the other side. He is a terror to others but to Yuugi, a beautiful young boy with an angelic voice, the Phantom is his guardian; his Angel of Music. The Phantom wants Yuugi to stay with him and Yuugi doesn't have the power to say no to him, if only he will let him see his face HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Yuugi: At first, Titanic was in the lead. **

**Ranko: And I thought, "Yay! I'm going to be emotionally crippled by the time I finish writing this!"**

**Yami: Then Phantom of the Opera caught up and stayed in the lead, getting over half of the votes. **

**Ranko: And then I thought, "Yay! Wordsorceress is going to hate because she is going to think I stole her idea!" Just for the record, I love Wordsorceress and her stories are amazing so I would never do anything to discredit her. **

**Yuugi: Also, there will be differences between the two stories. **

**Yami: First off, no Mobiumshipping. **

**Ranko: That's right, just cold, hard Puzzleshipping!**

**Yuugi: But characters may be similar between Ranko twin's Phantom of the Opera and Wordsorceress's Phantom of the Opera. Though, it will not be intentional. **

**Yami: Alright, so with all that said and done, Ranko twin owns nothing that involves Yu-Gi-Oh or the Phantom of the Opera, both belong to their respected creators!**

**Yuugi: Enjoy!**

**Ranko: Is it sad that I have only seen Phantom of the Opera once before writing this story?**

-/-

"And the next thing we have up for auction, ladies and gentlemen," the auctioneer said from his podium, gavel in hand. There was a small handful of people who were there; the auction being held in the old Opera house that had been desolate for nearly five decades after the Opera house was mysteriously burned down.

"Lot 665, a collector's music box. It is engraved with Egyptian hieroglyphics and when it is played, the top lifts and a ballerina dances. It is still in working condition, as shown," the auctioneer said as one of his assistants twisted a knob on the side of the music box and a tune began to play. Its lid lifted and a ballerina did unfold out of it and began to dance.

There was an older gentleman in a wheelchair with graying blond hair. His honey colored eyes were once full of light and now they were dull with old age. He gasped when he saw the unique music box and he caught the attention of another older gentleman with long white hair; he had smile lines around his mouth and crows feet.

"May I commence at…ten gold pieces?"

One bidder in the back held up their number.

The auctioneer smiled and nodded. "Ten gold? Thank you, sir. Do I have fifteen gold pieces? Fifteen?"

The nursemaid to the old man in the wheel chair held up the man's number.

"Fifteen? Thank you," the auctioneer said.

The old man with white hair held up him number.

"Twenty, thank you very much, sir," the auctioneer said. "Do I hear twenty-five?"

The nursemaid held up the number.

The other old man held up his number.

"Thirty, thank you, sir."

The old man in the wheelchair lowered his head and looked over at the other older gentleman, almost pleadingly. The white-haired man saw the look and smiled tenderly, his brown eyes sparkling the way they did in his youth.

The old man looked at the auctioneer and shook his head.

The auctioneer nodded in understanding and raised his gavel. "Selling at twenty-five gold pieces, then. Twenty-five going once, going twice…" He tapped his gavel on the podium. "Sold at twenty-five gold pieces."

The assistant brought down the music box and gently put it in the older man's wrinkling hands.

The old man studied the old music box that was polished as if it were new. He ran his fingers over the engravings on the side of the gold music box.

'_A collector's piece, indeed. Every detail exactly as he said.'_

The old man twisted the knob on the side of the music box and the lid opened, playing a tune, as the ballerina spun on a pointed toe.

'_Will you still play when all the rest are dead?' _

"Moving on to Lot 666," the auctioneer announced. "A chandelier in pieces." At this said, every turned to see the tarp covered item that was resting behind the group of people.

"Some of you may recall," the auctioneer continued, "a strange affair with the Phantom of the Opera."

The man in the wheelchair looked up from his new music box at hearing this and turned to see if the white-haired man was just about as stunned as he was.

"A mystery that was never fully explained. We are told, ladies and gentlemen, that this is the same chandelier that figures into that disaster. Our workshops have repaired it but there are still come parts missing that have been replaced with new electric lights." The auctioneer's voice became low as he tried to sound more mysterious. "Perhaps we can illuminate it and frighten away the ghost from so many years ago."

The auctioneer gave the signal for the tarp to be pulled off the chandelier. It was revealed and it was brought to life.

The old man in the wheelchair gasped as the old artifact was lifted up to the ceiling. Memories came rushing back to him. He remembered when this Opera house was still in use. When the aisles were clear and the seats were a soft velvet. The statues and columns were polished and shining in the light of the Opera house. He remembered when the mural on the wall glowed from the light of the chandelier, like it really was heaven that it depicted.

He remembered a time whenever dancers and singers and actors and stage crew members were bustling around backstage, getting ready for a show. Now it was empty and there would never be that light of life again in this poor Opera house.

He also remembered the day when all of that changed.

* * *

Dartz and Gozaburo stepped out of their carriage that had rolled to a stop in front of the Opera house. Standing on the steps, waiting for them, was Pegasus Crawford, the previous manager of the Opera house; that right belonged to them now.

Pegasus Crawford was dressed in a gaudy velvet suit, his silver hair pulled back away from his face and an eye patch situated over his left eye.

He smiled brightly when he saw the two men step out from the carriage and he spread his arms out in a warm greeting. "Gentlemen, welcome! It is so very nice to see you two again," he said cheerfully.

Gozaburo cleared his throat. "Likewise, Mr. Crawford." He held out his hand to the flamboyant man and to Gozaburo's surprise, he shook it firmly.

Pegasus did the same to Dartz, shaking his hand firmly and then spreading his arms out again. "Please, step inside the Opera house. If I am correct, they are just in the middle of their dress rehearsal for tonight's performance of Masquerade."

Dartz smiled and nodded. "Thank you, I would love to see who we will be working with."

Pegasus smirked and lowered his eyes; Dartz didn't understand why. "Yes, I am sure they will be very pleased to meet you as well."

Pegasus led the two new managers into the Opera house and to the theater where Vivian Wong—their lead soprano—was currently singing one of her solo's, wearing a ridiculous looking hat.

When she had finished her solo, the chorus marched out in sync, singing a song. Off stage, Dartz spotted a curvy blonde woman who was mouthing the words to the song and tapping her foot to the rhythm.

"That is the Opera house's dancing instructor, Mai Kujaku," Pegasus said, noticing how Dartz had been staring.

The man's eyes widened. "But she is so young!"

Pegasus laughed. "She may be young, but she is very talented; she has taught the actors well." Pegasus pointed to a black-skinned man with long black hair that was conducting the orchestra. "And that is our conductor, Jonathon Sanders; he is very popular with the ladies," Pegasus said with a laugh. "They all call him Johnny."

Gozaburo nodded, obviously not as amused as Pegasus. "I see."

Pegasus just nodded and smiled. Without warning, he jumped up on stage and stopped the procession of dancing. "Excuse me, everyone!" he proclaimed loudly. Everyone stopped and some giggled at their wacky manager. "You are all doing a splendid job at preparing for tonight's performance…especially you, Vivian," he said as almost an after thought.

Vivian smirked and crossed her arms over her chest proudly.

"But could I just have a moment of your time, please?" He cleared his throat and continued, "As you know, for the past few weeks, there have been rumors of my early retirement."

Everyone leaned forward anxiously.

"I can now tell you that those rumors…are true," Pegasus said, almost sadly.

There was a chorus of gasps and surprised murmurs.

Pegasus held up a hand. "Please, quiet, everyone. It is my pleasure to introduce you to the two gentlemen who will be taking my place and now own the Opera," Pegasus said, stepping to the side and making a sweeping motion with one of his arms in the direction of Dartz and Gozaburo. "Sir Dartz and Sir Gozaburo."

Everyone clapped in respect and Dartz waved at all the performers and stage crew members.

Pegasus cleared his throat and said, "I am sure that all of you are familiar with their new fortune in…junk."

Everyone laughed at Pegasus's choice of words.

Dartz laughed awkwardly. "Scrap metal, actually."

"Quite," Pegasus said, turning away from the two men, trying to hide his smile from them.

Gozaburo cleared his throat as well. "And it is my honor to introduce to you our new benefactor, Sir Joseph Wheeler."

Everyone clapped as a tall, young gentlemen with shaggy blond hair and friendly, honey-colored eyes walked on the stage. One of the young dancers who was standing backstage gasped when he saw Joseph and took a step closer to get a better look, his white-haired friend following him excitedly.

"It's Joey," the first young boy said; he had wildly spiked, tri-colored hair and a friendly face with innocent amethyst eyes.

His friend gave him a look. "You know him, Yuugi?"

Yuugi smiled and nodded. "Yes, we were childhood friends. Before Suguroku passed away, we owned a house by the sea; Joey was our only neighbor and he was my only friend." Yuugi smiled and shrugged. "He used to call me 'Yuug.'"

His friend smiled and sighed. "That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard."

Joey shook hands with Pegasus and waved to everyone on stage. "My parents and I are honored to support all the arts. I hope that I get to know all of you very well."

Yuugi sighed; his friend caught it and elbowed his side lightly. Yuugi jumped. "What is it, Ryou?"

Ryou smiled. "He is a very kind and friendly, not bad looking either."

Yuugi's eyes widened and he blushed at his friend's suggestion. "Ryou! I could never think of Joey like that! He was like a brother to me!"

Ryou smiled and shrugged.

Vivian pushed past the other performers who crowded around Joey and curtsied to the young gentlemen, offering him her hand. Joey look it and pecked it lightly.

Pegasus restrained a sigh and dawned on a smile. "Joseph, this is Vivian Wong. She is our leading soprano; a very talented young girl who comes from overseas."

Vivian giggled and curtsied again before backing away, her eyes never leaving Joey's fit form.

A tall, lean man with strange pink hair stepped forward; he was more flamboyant than Pegasus.

"And this is our other rising star, Zigfried von Schroeder."

The pink-haired man bowed at the waist in Joey's direction and the blond did the same.

"It was very nice to see you all," Joey said. "But I believe that I am keeping you all from your rehearsal and if I am not mistaken, tonight is opening night. I cannot wait to see the performance this evening." With a final wave, he turned on his heel and walked out through the backstage entrance, passing right by Yuugi.

Yuugi's shoulders sagged and his face fell. "Of course he wouldn't remember me."

Ryou put a hand on his friend's shoulder and said, "He didn't see you."

"Once more, Vivian," Johnny said, tapping his conductor wand on the music stand.

Vivian was currently telling one of her make-up artists, "He loves me," paying no attention to Johnny at all until he beat down on one of the drums to get her attention.

Mai clapped her hands to get the dancers attentions. "Ladies, gentlemen, if you please," she said, pulling Dartz and Gozaburo out of the path of the dancers as she did.

The dancers went out in lines and leaped and spun to the orchestra, just as they rehearsed it. The bells that were around their ankles and wrists jingled and chimed and they danced.

Mai walked along the edge of the stage with Dartz and Gozaburo, chatting with them about their dancers as the two men watched with interest. "You see, sirs, we take great pride in our ballet and our dancers are only the most qualified."

Dartz nodded in understanding. "I see." He spotted Yuugi dancing and his eyes stayed on the young beauty. "And who is that exceptionally fine young man?" he asked Mai, pointing Yuugi out.

Mai's eyes widened when she noticed who Dartz was talking about. "That would be my dearest and closest cousin, sir; I treat him like a brother."

Dartz realized his mistake and quickly averted his attention to his feet.

"You see, he is not actually related to me by blood, sir," Mai went on explaining. "My grandfather, Suguroku Motou, adopted the boy when he was only seven years of age. It was long after his wife passed and he was very lonely. So he brought Yuugi into his home. My grandfather died when the boy was only thirteen and I took him in after that and I have been instructing him in the ways of dance ever since. I must say, he has become quite talented." Dartz noticed that her eyes darkened with worry when she said that but he didn't question it.

Gozaburo nodded in understanding and then stopped as he realized something. "Suguroku Motou…you don't mean the world-renowned pianist, do you?"

Mai smiled and nodded. "That is exactly who I am referring to."

Gozaburo was stunned but kept walking with Mai. He noticed a rather peculiar looking young boy among the dancers; very pale skin and stock white hair. "And that is?" he asked, pointing out the boy.

Mai looked over. "That is Ryou Bakura, another very promising dancer and a dear friend to Yuugi; I also think of him like a brother," she said, in an almost warning tone.

The chorus was singing the biggest number in the show while Dartz and Gozaburo were admiring the dancers. Vivian noticed this going on and stepped singing abruptly. She stomped to the front of the stage and waved her arms, shouting, "Stop! Stop this at once!" she cried.

The musicians awkwardly halted in the middle of the number and looked to Johnny for some guidance; the conductor simply shrugged and looked up at Vivian Wong.

Everyone was looking at Vivian Wong actually, as she marched over to Pegasus, Dartz and Gozaburo. She jabbed her finger at Pegasus's chest, her face red from anger and her pupils wide.

"I will not stand for this!" Vivian shrieked. "_He_ is just as excited about a simple dancer as your new managers! I have had enough! There is nothing special about…_him_!" She turned on her heel and stomped away loudly, looking over her shoulder to say, "I will not be singing!" She turned back around to walk away. "Where is my kitty? I need my cat!"

Pegasus sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly; Gozaburo and Dartz gaped at the diva.

"Bye-bye! I am leaving! This is the last you have seen of Vivian Wong!"

Ryou waved goodbye to her retreating back.

"What are we to do?" Dartz asked Pegasus helplessly.

Pegasus sighed and made a sweeping motion with his hand. "Grovel." Dartz and Gozaburo were stunned by this answer; Pegasus wasn't joking. He made a shooing motion with his hand and said again, "Go on, grovel."

Dartz and Gozaburo trotted after the diva.

"Please, Vivian, no one can replace you!" Dartz said.

This made Vivian stop and turn back around quickly. She nodded her head in agreement. "This is true."

"You…you're the goddess of music," Dartz continued.

"A true beauty," Gozaburo added.

"Isn't there a number in act three that would be perfect for miss Vivian?" Dartz asked the conductor who stood there awkwardly, not quite sure how to answer.

Vivian saved him from answering. "Yes, yes! But no!" she said in a glass-breaking high voice. "I cannot do act three because I do not have my costume because _someone _didn't…finish it! Oh, and…I hate my hat!" she screeched out, pointing to the ridiculous feathered hat sitting on her head.

"B-but…but! Miss Vivian!" Dartz said quickly, seeing Vivian beginning to break down in wracked sobs. "Would you be so kind as to grace us with a _personal_ audition?"

Vivian peeked out from her hands, her eyes suddenly dry. Her sobs became quiet chuckles. She smiled and began to play with her hair. "Well, only if my new managers command it of me." She took a deep, shuddering breath. "I guess I will have to find the strength in me to do it," she said dramatically.

Dartz and Gozaburo sighed in relief and Dartz smiled at Vivian, gesturing for her to move to the front of the stage.

Vivian smiled proudly, moving to stand at the edge of the stage. "Jonathon?"

Johnny nodded and smiled, tapping his wand on his music stand again. The orchestra began to play a soft tune and the rest of the cast formed a large half-circle around Vivian.

Vivian waited and then she starting to sing, one octave off and sounding very squeaky.

"_Think of me…think of me fondly! When we've said goodbye!"_

Dartz made a face as she _just_ missed that note; it came out a bit scratchy and strained, creating a very unpleasant effect for the ears.

"_Remember me…once in a while, please promise me you'll try!" _

She held a note too long and there were too many rifts in her voice as she sang.

"_Then you'll find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free!"_

Vivian didn't get to finish before one of the chorus girls screamed as a backdrop fell from overhead, directly above Vivian. Vivian didn't have any time to move before the backdrop knocked her over and almost caused her to fall off the stage. The rest of the cast had quickly backed away when they noticed the falling backdrop and they stayed far from Vivian as they saw her anger bubbling up inside of her.

She struggled to get up, her legs trapped under the backdrop. "Someone help me at once!" she shrieked, banging on the stage with her fists as her managers and fellow cast members helped her up.

"Raphael, what is going on up there?" Gozaburo commanded the crews' manager.

A muscular, blond haired man appeared on the catwalk above them. "Don't look at me, sir! I wasn't at my post when it happened! No one was there! Unless…it was a ghost."

There was a chorus of gasps and terrified murmurs throughout the cast members.

"It's him!"

"The Phantom of the Opera!"

Vivian was back on her feet and was smoothing out her skirt. Dartz approached her, smiling apologetically. "Please, Vivian, these things do happen."

Vivian gaped at the man. "For the past _three_ years these things have been happening!" She turned to Pegasus, rage in her eyes. "And did you ever try to stop them? No, you didn't!" She turned back to Gozaburo and Dartz. "And you two are just as bad as him! 'These things do happen,'" she said mockingly. "Until you stop these things from happening, I will not sing!" she shouted. She turned on her heel and stormed off. "This time, I am leaving for real. Say goodbye to Vivian Wong! Bring me my kitty!"

Pegasus couldn't help but smile but quickly swiped it off his face when he turned to Gozaburo and Dartz. "Gentlemen, I wish you good luck. If you need me, I will be in Egypt."

Johnny groaned and put his head in his hands. "We're doomed," he murmured.

Dartz caught what Johnny had said and turned to him worriedly. "She will be coming back, won't she?" he asked frantically.

Johnny raised his head and shrugged helplessly.

"You think so, sir?" Mai suddenly spoke up. She came up behind them, holding what appeared to be a note. She was wearing this self-satisfied grin. "I just received a message from the Opera Ghost," she said, waving the parchment paper she had in her hand.

Gozaburo groaned and rubbed his temples. "You people are obsessed with this…"

Mai ignored Gozaburo's comment. "He would like to welcome you to his Opera house…"

"_His_ Opera house?" Gozaburo repeated disbelievingly.

Mai continued as if Gozaburo never spoke. "And he commands that you continue to leave box five empty for his use. Also, he is still expecting his salary," she finished, handing the note to Dartz who read it over quickly again.

"Salary?" Gozaburo said, snatching the note from his partner's hands.

Mai shrugged, still grinning; Gozaburo now understood why. "Pegasus used to pay him thirty-five gold pieces a month."

Gozaburo gaped. "Thirty-five?" he squeaked out.

"Perhaps you can afford more?" Mai asked, raising an eyebrow. "With your new fortune in…junk."

"I don't see how that is possible!" Gozaburo said, his anger rising by the second. "As there will be no show tonight because we have just lost our star! It is a full house, miss Kujaku! Do you understand that? A full house! We will have to refund a full house! We do not have the money to pay some silly phantom as well!"

"Yuugi could sing it, sir!" a voice like bells spoke up from the back.

Everyone turned to see that it was Ryou who had spoken and he was clutching Yuugi's arm to keep him from escaping.

Gozaburo rubbed the bridge of his nose, fighting back a headache. "A boy cannot sing a soprano part! It is just not possible!"

"Yuugi can do it, sir," Mai quickly cut in. "He is very talented and he has an excellent teacher."

"But…he is just a dancer," Gozaburo said, his tone becoming tired.

Dartz ignored his partner and stepped closer to the boy. "Who has taught you, boy?"

Yuugi wrung his hands together, looking down at his bare feet. "H-he…he didn't tell me his name, sir," he said timidly, speaking softly; Dartz could barely hear him.

Gozaburo groaned again; a boy who could barely speak up couldn't possibly sing opera!

"Let him sing for you, and then you will see," Mai said, as if she could read Gozaburo's thoughts.

Dartz smiled at the boy and beckoned him forward. "Alright then, come along, boy; don't be shy." He took Yuugi by the hand and led him to the edge of the stage. "Just start from the top."

Yuugi pursed his lips and nodded.

The music began to play again. Yuugi kept looking back at Mai and Ryou, as if he were thinking of finding a way to escape. He missed his cue because of this and Johnny had to begin again so Yuugi could start.

Gozaburo ran his hands down his face. "This is doing nothing to calm my nerves."

Yuugi began to sing, this time getting his cue.

"_Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye."_

Gozaburo looked up, surprised at hearing the soft, delicate voice coming from the boy's lips; he was better than Vivian. Everyone stopped what they were doing and just listened to Yuugi sing.

"_Remember me, once in a while, please promise me you'll try."_

"_Then you'll find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free. If you'll ever find a moment, spare a thought for me."_

Later that night, Yuugi stood exactly where he was before, this time dressed in all white and singing to a full house. He danced across the stage gracefully, twirling white sashes in airy movements.

The audience was captivated by his performance; not only was the boy beautiful, but so was his voice.

"_I never said, our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea. But if you can still remember, stop and think of me." _

"_Think of all the things we've shared and seen. Don't think about the way, things might have been."_

"_Think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned. Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind."_

Ryou and Mai stood backstage, smiling at how Yuugi glowed as he sang in front of the large number of people.

"_Recall those days, look back on all those time, think of those things we'll never do."_

Yuugi's heavenly voice reached far beyond the back of the Opera house. One could hear his voice all the way down in the cellars of the Opera…

"_There will never be a day when I don't think of you!"_

There was one lone figure sitting in box five, but it was no a phantom. It was Joey, who was leaning forward in his seat to look more closely at the angel who was now dancing again on the stage.

"_Can it be? Can it be Yuugi?"_

He asked himself in wonder. He stood up from his seat and clapped loudly, shouting out, "Bravo!" He turned and left the box seat excitedly, hoping to meet up with Yuugi after the show and talked to him. He remembered the boy from his childhood, he was so pretty and he still was beautiful. He would be lying if he said he didn't have feelings for the boy.

"_Long ago, it seems so long ago. How young and innocent we were! He may not remember me, but I remember him!" _

Back on stage, Yuugi went back to singing.

"_Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade. They have their seasons, so do we! But please promise me that sometimes, you will think…"_

Yuugi did a soft vocalization in a soprano tone. He reached a very high note, clearly and precisely.

"_Of me!"_

The orchestra ended with Yuugi and when the boy bowed, everyone stood up and clapped, some wiping tears from their eyes. They shouted, "Bravo!" or "Encore!" Yuugi smiled and took a few more bows before he skipped off stage and the dancers moved on.

-/-

**Ranko: And there is chapter 1 for you folks! Please don't be mad at me Wordsorceress!**

**Yami: Please don't tell me that I am going to be insane like the original Phantom?**

**Ranko: I don't think so. I already have this idea of what I want to do with your character and I am very excited! I am one of those people who wanted the Phantom of Christine to be together, so I will do everything I can to make sure that Yuugi and Yami stay together!**

**Yuugi: What is with you and Wishshipping? **

**Ranko: I don't know, I've always liked one-sided Wishshipping. **

**Yami: Review and tell Ranko what you thought!**

**Ranko: I hope to see you all next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ranko: Okay, I am actually really surprised how little activity this story got considering how many people voted for it on the poll. **

**Yuugi: Ranko would like to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited this story; she hopes that you will continue to give her your support throughout this endeavor.**

**Yami: Ranko also changed the name of the story so maybe it will be a bit more clear on what the story is about. **

**Ranko: Alright, review time!**

**VortexValkyrie:**** Hey, I gotta look out for those underdogs ;) Thank you so much for the kind words! I love Yuugi in this story too! Sooo cute!**

**Great:**** I hope that it only being Yami didn't disappoint you, but I hope you still like the story! I can't wait to write more!**

**BlackRoseofFire:**** Aw! Thank you, lovely! You are the best!**

**Cascade00:**** That is actually a very good question, I do not know if I will be adding Kaiba in this story yet or not. We shall find out together though ;)**

**Yuugi: That's it!**

**Yami: Ranko twin owns nothing!**

**Ranko: Enjoy, everyone!**

-/-

Later that night, after the show, the cast and crew were hustling about back stage, eager to congratulate Yuugi on his performance. Yuugi thanked them quickly and pushed through the throng of people, trying to get away and spend some time with himself in private. He was eager to speak with someone…

Ryou was also pushing through the members of the cast and crew to try and find Yuugi. Everyone was still in their costumes, laughing merrily and drinking wine. Honestly, was the only thing one did at a cast party was get drunk and try to bed a woman…or man.

Ryou stopped Bakura, one of the crew members, and asked him, "Have you seen, Yuugi?"

"I'm sorry, Ryou, but I do not know," the man answered. "I thought I saw him going to the chapel to pray."

Ryou smiled. "Thank you," he said quickly, before scurrying off.

Yuugi was indeed in the chapel to pray. He wanted to tell Suguroku about what happened that night. He was sure that he would be very proud of him. He took out the picture of his adoptive father that he kept in his locket and propped it up in front of him before lighting a candle.

He bowed his head to pray when suddenly, a voice that appeared to come from the heavens, sang to him.

"_Brava, Brava, Bravissima…"_

Yuugi immediately recognized that voice and looked around in excitement to try and find the source. Before he could ask for the person to show themselves or to speak again, he heard another person calling him, a different voice.

"_Yuugi, Yuugi…"_

Then another voice called his name.

"_Yuugi…"_

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt someone put a hand on his shoulder. Before he could turn around to see who it was, the person knelt down next to him and he saw that it was simply Ryou.

The white-haired boy smiled kindly at his friend.

"_Where in the world have you been hiding?" _He began to play with Yuugi's silky locks that had been tied down for the performance. _"Really you were perfect." _ He untied his friend's hair and fixed it so it was back in its usual spikes. _"I only wish I knew your secret. Who is your great tutor?"_

Yuugi smiled and ran his hands through his hair. "Ryou," he said softly, leaning in close, as if he were about to tell him a secret. "When Mai first brought me here, and I would come down here alone to light a candle for Suguroku, a voice from above would sing to me. The voice also appeared in my dreams."

Ryou noticed this far off, dreamy look in Yuugi's eyes as he spoke and he couldn't up but lean in, intrigued.

"He was always there," Yuugi continued. "When Suguroku died, he told me that I would always be protected by an angel, an angel of music."

Yuugi rose to his feet and walked to the stain-glass window angel.

"_Father once spoke of an angel, I used to dream he'd appear. Now as I sing, I can sense him, and I know he's here." _He looked longingly at the sorrowful angel's face forever frozen like that, resting his hand carefully on the glass. _"Here in this room, he calls me softly. Somewhere inside, hiding." _He began to walk around the room, as if he were certain this mysterious angel were actually there. _"Somehow I know he's always with me, he's an unseen genius…"_

Ryou began to worry for his friend as he watched Yuugi wonder around the room aimlessly; his eyes blank as if he were a doll. He seemed so focused, as if he could hear something Ryou couldn't.

Ryou quickly stood up and grabbed his friend by the arm, leading him out of the room so he could go back to his dressing room and change into his street clothes. _"Yuugi, you must have been dreaming. Stories like this can't come true…"_ Ryou tried to convince; his friend still had that blank look in his eyes as he looked behind him at the angel trapped in the window.

Ryou became desperate, pulling Yuugi away even quicker. _"Yuugi, you're talking in riddles, and its not like you!"_

Ryou lead Yuugi to his dressing room, trying to bring the boy back to reality, but it was like he was still dreaming.

"_Angel of music, guide and guardian, grant me to your glory!"_

"_Who is this angel, this angel?"_

"_Angel of music, hide no longer. Secret and strange angel…" _Ryou and Yuugi pondered together.

Yuugi suddenly stopped and Ryou looked behind him, worrisomely. Yuugi wrapped his arms around himself and looked behind him. _"He's even with me now…"_

Ryou quickly went over to his friend and wrapped his arms around him. He realized something startling when he held Yuugi. _"Yuugi, you're shaking…"_

"_All around me…" _Yuugi said, his voice low.

Ryou pulled back to look into Yuugi's eyes and saw that they held fear in them and they were set into a stark white face. _"You're face, Yuugi, it's white…"_

Yuugi looked at Ryou as if he just noticed the boy there. He finally admitted, his voice shaking. _"It frightens me…"_

Ryou smiled and took his friend by the hand firmly. _"Don't be frightened." _He linked arms with Yuugi and lead him to his private dressing room.

* * *

Mai tapped on the door of Yuugi's private dressing room, the dressing room that previously belonged to Vivian. "Yuugi?" she called, tapping on the door again delicately with her knuckles. Yuugi had shut himself up in his room long ago in fear of all of his new admirers who kept trying to visit him.

She was about to tap on the door again but then it opened a crack and she saw Yuugi's eye peaking out. "Mai?" he asked cautiously.

She smiled and giggled softly. "Yes, it's me, darling," she said. "Just me."

Yuugi sighed in relief and opened the door fully to allow Mai in. She saw that he had changed out of his stage costume was now dressed in night wear. "Thank goodness, I thought you were another one of those random men come to congratulate me."

Mai laughed again and looked around the room at the bouquets of pink and white rouses that had been sent to her young cousin. She walked up to him and ran her hands softly through his strange colored locks. "You are just too beautiful not to admire." She leaned in and kissed him on the forehead. "You were perfection tonight, little Yuugi."

Yuugi hugged his cousin tightly. "Thank you, Mai."

She ran her hands down his back and kissed the top of his head, as if he were her own child. She looked past Yuugi and saw a single red rose sitting on Yuugi's makeup table, with a golden ribbon tied around its stem. Her eyes widened, recognizing the flower and its significance.

"Yuugi…" she said cautiously, as if there were a wild animal in the room. She released her cousin and walked to the table, picking up the rose, being careful of the thorns. "When…?"

Yuugi pursed his lips and went to take the rose from his cousin's hands. "It is just a simple gesture. He too is one of my admirers; this is his way of saying that I did well." He looked around the room at the bunches of roses and then gazed at the one, simple rose in his hands with fondness. "This means more to me than all the flowers in the world."

Mai sighed and ran her fingers through her cousin's hair again. "I know, Yuugi, I know how important this person means to you. I just…" She sighed again. "I just want you to be careful. Promise me that," she said firmly. "Promise me you will be careful."

Yuugi smiled and nodded his head. "I promise, Mai."

"Good," she said. "Have sweet dreams, Yuugi." With that said, she gave him a kiss on the forehead and walked out to leave Yuugi in privacy.

And Yuugi was alone again. As soon as Mai closed the door behind her, Yuugi fell into the closest chair. He put his elbows on the vanity table and rested his head in his hands. He saw the rose lying there innocently from between his fingertips.

"_Yuugi, Yuugi…"_

The boy jumped at hearing the musical voice from heaven. He looked around, desperately searching for the source of the voice. He wanted to see him. He _needed _to see him.

"_Yuugi, Yuugi…"_

He looked back down at the rose that was lying on his vanity table. Mai's voice telling him to be careful kept running through his head, but…

"_Yuugi, Yuugi…"_

"_Angel of music, you call my name, please show me your face."_

At that moment, he heard someone tap on his door. He jumped up in excitement and rushed to the door, throwing it open in haste, not even bothering to ask who it was before he opened it. Instead of who he was expecting on the other side of the door, he saw an old, familiar face.

His hands flew to his mouth in surprise and then he grinned widely. "Joey!" he cried in joy, throwing his arms around his old friend's neck. "I can't believe it is you! I can't believe you're here!"

Joey chuckled and hugged Yuugi back. "Yes, it is me." He pulled back so he could look into Yuugi's eyes as he said. "I must say that you were amazing tonight. I couldn't believe that the shy, little Yuug' from my memories had grown up to be so beautiful and so confident to stand on a stage in front of so many people."

Yuugi giggled and released Joey. "I know, I still can't quite believe it either."

Joey took Yuugi's hand and led him back to the footstool in front of his vanity. Yuugi sat and Joey kneeled before him. "You haven't grown much, I can see. You are still as short as you were when we were children."

Yuugi raised an eyebrow. "Or perhaps you have just gotten taller?"

Joey laughed and nodded. "That could also be a possibility." He and Yuugi laughed; Joey stared with sparkling eyes as Yuugi giggled softly. "I have missed you so much, Yuugi. I miss the time we used to spend together. You were my best friend."

Yuugi smiled. "You were my best friend as well."

"I still remember all of your little misadventures, they always make a smile light up my face," Joey said brightly.

"Like those picnics in the attic?"

"Or stealing chocolates before dinner?"

"Suguroku playing the piano to us?"

"Or as we read stories of ancient Pharaohs and gods when we were supposed to be asleep in bed?"

Yuugi smiled and shook his head. He leaned in closer to Joey and said softly, "No, the best thing of all, is when I had nightmares at night… _And the angel of music sings songs in my head."_

Joey smiled fondly, recognizing it as the old lullaby that Suguroku once sang to Yuugi.

This time he joined Yuugi in singing, _"The angel of music sings songs in my head." _

"I have always loved listening to you sing, Yuugi," Joey said fondly. "Ever since we were young, you had such a beautiful voice."

Yuugi smiled and looked down sheepishly. "Thank you." He pursed his lips and after a moment of hesitation, said, "Can I tell you something, Joey?"

"Of course, you can tell me anything," Joey said, patting Yuugi's knee.

"Well, before Suguroku died, he told me that when he was in heaven, he would send an angel of music down to watch over me. And I have been visited by an angel of music, he is my guardian," Yuugi said excitedly.

Joey smiled at Yuugi's childlike innocence, still believing that there was an actual angel of music. "I am sure that you have been, there is no doubt in my mind. But tonight, we will put that aside, go out to supper and revisit our past." He took Yuugi's hand and tried to drag him away with him but he found that Yuugi was stubbornly refusing.

"Is something the matter, Yuugi?"

"I can't go, Joey," the boy answered simply, planting himself on his seat.

"What do you mean?"

"Joey, no, the angel of music is very strict," Yuugi said, trying to convince his friend.

Joey simply shrugged and continued to the door. "Then I won't keep you up late," he said jokingly.

Yuugi shook his head stubbornly. "No, you don't understand…" Yuugi tried to say, but Joey interrupted him before he could say anymore.

"You must change, Yuugi, I will order my carriage and be back to get you in two minutes," Joey said.

"No, Joey, wait…!" he said desperately, rising from his seat to stop the blond. But Joey had already gone and shut the door behind him. Yuugi sighed heavily and fell back on his seat. He looked down at the rose that still lay on his vanity peacefully.

Suddenly, all of the candles in his room went out mysteriously, as if a great gust of wind came through the room and blew them out without Yuugi feeling a thing. The whole room was cast with shadows, leaving Yuugi in darkness. He looked around frantically, knowing who was there.

Then a voice called to him from heaven, singing,

"_Insolent boy, he does not know you, the same way I do."_

"_Yet you prefer him rather than me, do you still love me?"_

Yuugi felt his heart breaking at the sad, melodious voice and quickly responded, _"Angel, I hear you. Speak, I listen. Stay by my side, guide me."_

"_Angel, my soul was weak, forgive me. Enter at last, master." _

After a moment, he heard the angelic voice sing again.

"_Flattering child, you shall know me. See why in shadows I hide." _

"_Look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside!"_

Yuugi quickly turned to the large mirror on the wall in his dressing room and saw his own reflection staring back at him. But when he looked closer, it was not his reflection, but another person entirely. It was someone who looked very similar to him. This person's face was half covered with a mask, but his deep crimson eyes glowed in the darkness.

The stranger in the mirror stretched out his hand for Yuugi and the boy felt himself being drawn to him.

"_Angel of music, guide and guardian, grant me to your glory. Angel of music, hide no longer. Come to me, strange angel."_

He walked closer and closer to his mysterious angel until he could see every contour and sharp angle of his face. His eyes trapped him in their gaze and kept him mesmerized by their beauty. His voice was just as captivating when he spoke as when sang.

"Hello, my precious Yuugi."

Yuugi felt like he was in a dream; he couldn't speak, he couldn't think. The one thought that was running through his mind was that he finally got to see his angel of music.

"What may I call you, angel?"

"You may call me…Yami." He smiled gently at Yuugi and brought his hand closer to him. "Come, take my hand, little one. Do not be afraid."

"_I am your angel of music. Come to me, angel of music."_

Without any hesitation, Yuugi put his hand in Yami's and sealed his fate right there. Yami smiled and closed his hand around Yuugi's firmly. He guided him gently into the mirror and down a hallway Yuugi had never known was there.

That was not important to him though, he just kept staring into Yami's eyes and he felt safe, even though he didn't know where he was being led. This was his angel, the angel his father promised to send to him, there was no place else where he could feel any safer. Yami turned back around, his crimson eyes staring gently into Yuugi's and smiling softly at him. His angel of music…

"_In sleep in sang to me, in dreams he came. That voice that calls to me, and speaks my name. And do I dream again? For now I find…"_

Yami and Yuugi reached the end of the hall and Yami helped Yuugi down a spiraling staircase, holding his hand gently as he led the way.

"_The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind!"_

The staircase led down to a wide corridor and Yuugi realized that they were in the cellar of the Opera House, and there waiting for them was a black horse. Yami distracted Yuugi quickly. _"Sing once again with me, our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet."_

When they reached the horse, Yuugi looked behind at the endless darkness. This was a point of no return.

Yami picked Yuugi up and placed him on the horse. _"And though you turn from me to glance behind, the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind."_

Yuugi travelled on horse for a short while until they reached a dark lake. It was like a sheet of black silk with dots of fire along it. Yami picked Yuugi up again and place him in a gondola. Yami rowed them through the lake, disturbing its stillness. Yuugi noticed that the dots of fire along the lake were from lights from small chandeliers from above.

"_Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear…"_

"_It's me they hear."_

"_Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined! The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my/your mind!" _

Yuugi didn't even remember all the paths that Yami took his down. He had no idea there was such a maze beneath the Opera House. There were elaborate statues of different gods and goddesses that Yuugi thought he remembered from old stories his grandfather used to tell him about Egypt.

Yuugi stared, fascinated by the heavenly glow that came from the chandeliers and candles randomly lit all over the wall and corridors.

"_He's there, the Phantom of the Opera,"_ Yuugi sang as the docked by the cave where Yami lived.

Yami stepped out and helped Yuugi out as well, as if he were royalty.

"_Sing my angel of music,"_ Yami commanded softly, leading Yuugi further into his "home."

Yuugi vocalized higher than any man should be able to reach.

"_Sing for me!"_

Yuugi reached higher, feeling his throat opening and the air escape his lungs to create a beautiful song. The whole time he was staring into Yami's eyes.

"_Sing my angel of music!"_

Yuugi reached higher still, feeling like he couldn't reach any higher.

"_Sing for me!"_

Yuugi built up all of the motivation inside of him and reached higher than he ever had in his life, the cave echoing his voice back to him and causing the thousands of candles flickering around him to quiver.

Yami smiled approvingly and swept up Yuugi's small body in a hug as the boy tried to catch his breath. "You did well, my angel, now…sleep."

And that is what Yuugi did.

-/-

**Ranko: Alright, I got to make this short since I really have to go to bed because it is late. **

**Yuugi: We apologize if this chapter did not meet your expectations. **

**Yami: We apologize for Ranko being an idiot and taking forever to update on this story. **

**Ranko: And again, please don't kill me WordSorceress!**

**Yuugi: I wish I had no relation to Ranko sometimes…**

**Ranko: That isn't nice!**

**Yami: You know, he has a point. **

**Ranko: I guess he kind of does…Oh well! Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope that you did enjoy it and I will see you all next time. I love you all!**


End file.
